Wulardion's Incompetence Chapter 2
by bobdogert
Summary: IDK I am new


I flew in through the window to my room and the second I landed I felt the diaper I was wearing become warm.

"Damn it" I said

I walked out of my room and down the hall to where my mom was sitting and watching TV.

She jumped a little when I entered the room.

"OH!" she said, "I didn't hear you come in"

"Sorry, I flew in through the window"

I sat down and we started talking about the meeting when something really weird happened, The world around me seemed to ripple, as if someone had cast a stone across the water. I felt the urge to vomit.

"What the hell is happening?" I said

"I don't know honey!" she shouted, as there was a loud humming noise coming from somewhere.

All of a sudden their was a huge explosion and everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of an ambulance siren. My ears were ringing.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" someone asked.

I couldn't make my mouth move so I just nodded my head a little.

"Phew" "Well that's a relief" he said "Now go back to sleep"

I felt so tired so I fell into another deep sleep

I woke up for a second time, this time in a hospital bed. I had on nothing but a gown and a diaper. I looked out the window to see that it was night time.

"Hey man" a familiar voice said.

I jumped so high when I heard that because I thought I was alone. I looked over to see my best and only friend, Spritsbar.

"Oh" I said, "Hey"

The doctor came in and looked at me with a troubled face.

"Um… , if you wouldn't mind leaving for a second?" the doctor said.

"Not at all" he said

He left and the doctor faced me.

"Wulardion" he said.

"Yes" I replied

"I'm afraid I come with awful news"

"What is it?" I asked

He took out a hankie and dabbed his forehead

"Your mother, she's… dead…"

My face went pale, I tried to get up and smash something, but what I hadn't realized was that my arm was broken and as I put pressure on it, I heard a snap and a pop and pain rushed through my arm, I screamed. My life had just been turned upside down. I started balling, I just couldn't stop it.

Spritsbar came running into the room and looked at me.

"What happened?!" he asked

All I could say was: "I have no more family"

He understood right away and his expression changed into a mix of sympathy and anger.

He looked straight at the doctor and asked, "Who did this?!"

"We looked into it and figured out that it was discord" he said

"I am gonna kill discord for what he did to you Wulardion!" he said, seething with rage. Spritsbar bolted out the door yelling.

"Bye" I said

I looked out the window, I couldn't believe she was actually gone.

"What am I gonna do now?" I asked

"Well" the doctor said, "For the next few days, you are going to stay here and then you will go live with princess celestia"

I processed this. If I live with her then I would never really be late. I would definitely miss my old home though.

"Can I get my stuff from my house?" I asked

"Mostly everything was destroyed in the explosion except for this". He held up a picture of me and my mom from when we first moved into our house.

My eyes welled up again.

I sighed, it was going to be a long few days.

-3 days later-

I limped into the carriage that would take me to the castle, the doctor said not to fly incase I fell.

I finally arrived to see the princess standing in the doorway with a side smile on her face.

"Hello" she said as I came up to her.

"Hi" I said as I came in through the door

She led me to my new room and I stepped inside

Now, before I tell you what it looked like, I just want you to know that I am REALLY into videogames.

The rug was a giant NES controller, the TV was as big as the wall, (which by the way was as big as the castle doors), There was every system I could imagine, A huge shelf with various games for different systems, and so much more.

"Th-thank you" I stammered "This is amazing"

"Glad you like it" she said happily "I wanted you to have a good time since you'll be living here from now on"

There was a huge bed in the corner and I put the very little items that I had on it.

"I have a few things to take care of" she said. "There's some stuff in the bathroom for you as well, have fun!" she said.

She left and I went over to the bathroom to look. The place was huge, especially for a bathroom. There was a changing table with cupboards on the side, A little closet with some babyish things inside like, sleepers, onesies, pacifiers, bottles. I was really stumped as to why those were in there, I told the princess that I wasn't an AB. Out of curiosity, I took one of the onsies out of the closet and tried it on. I looked at myself in a huge mirror inside the closet, I actually looked adorable and not like a depressed horse(which I am). I took one of the pacifiers and put it in my mouth. It was oddly comforting as I sucked on it. I decided to just were this stuff while I played video games.

I sat on the bed and played just cause 3 on the PS4 for an hour before I got kinda tired and decided to take a nap. I layed down on the soft sheets. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up with the pacifier still in my mouth. My diaper was full and it wasn't smelling too good. I looked around to see that their was a little card that said "Read me" on it. I opened it up, and read it, it was princess celestia's hoof writing:

" _Dear Wulardion, I am truly sorry for what happened to your mother and for some time, I wished there was a way to make you feel better, so I decided to make this room based on your interests and your incompetence problem. I hope you enjoy your new room for as long as you're here and I can't wait to get to know you more so, after you're done reading this, meet me in the ROOM in 10 minutes so we can chat._

 _Sincerely, P.C_

 _P.S: wear something from your bathroom._

I decided not to question it so I got into a new diaper and was about to waddle out of the bathroom when I noticed something, there was an elevator with the exact same key card princess celestia used to take us to the giant nursery. I went over to it and slipped the key card in the slot, the door opened, and I stepped inside. The doors closed and the elevator descended. The doors opened in the nursery where the princess was waiting, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Come" she said patting her lap, "We have much to discuss"


End file.
